Now and Forever
by Aqua-Shadows-Love
Summary: Lily is dead and this is her experiance and her reaction to her death and how she sees it. KuramaOC
1. The loss

So this is the story that made me cry while writing it. It doesn't make me cry too much anymore since I've been reading it over and over and over again to make sure it was right. I'm not entirely satisfied with the outcome of all that but I mean I needed to get it posted and out of the way before I could work on anything else.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kurama, Hiei, or Koenma. I do own Lily though.

Oh! Before I forget- the "(Page Break)" pretty much means at least a few hours have passed. The first break is about a two hour time pass as the paramedics have to come and get Lily and then they have to notify Kurama and all that. The rest vary from a few hours to a few days. Use your imagination and all that.

With that said, please enjoy the fic!

_**--------------------------**_

'Relax love!' I said. 'Everything will be all right.' I claimed.

Yes, everything's all right and I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. The tried to warn me; tried to convince me to listen to the cards. But no. I had to be an idiot.

(Page break)

Oh god Kurama. No! Kurama don't look at me! Please! I don't want you to see me like this! Please just listen to me! I don't want you to see my body like this! Just don't look at me!

Kurama, I'm sorry love… I told you it would be all right, and I lied. I'm so sorry. I just got distracted, I was thinking, about you, about tonight and what I was going to make for dinner when the other driver… I didn't even see it coming…

(Page break)

Please Koenma! I have to see Kurama. I have to tell him I'm sorry. Let me at least say good-bye! Please! I have to tell him I'm sorry…

(Page Break)

You look sad love, so lost and lonely. Is this what my death has done to you? Kurama?

"I'm sorry Kurama. I thought, I thought everything would be all right. I thought-" I start, trying to explain.

"Please… Yuri, don't try to make excuses…" Love, you look so sad; so much pain. I'm sorry. "Just move on. Just…" You pause, are those tears on your cheeks?

You turn away when I try to wipe the tears from your eyes… Are you ashamed of your tears? Of my death? Oh Kurama, Love…

"I love you Kurama. I never said anything more truthful in my life. I love you." I whisper, I hope you heard me.

"…Love… Too…" You whisper so softly, I'm not even sure I heard you right… Did you say you love me too…?

I want you to remember me with a smile, Kurama. Do you see me? I'm smiling for you, even through my tears. At this point are my tears even real anymore?

"I'm sorry Kurama. My time is up. Don't worry though; I'll always be with you. I love you Kurama, so much." I smile as I wipe the tears off of my cheeks.

I wonder if you can even feel my kiss on your lips as I'm pulled into the spirit realm. I guess you did; you can hide that smile from me.

"Goodbye love." I whisper, even though I know you can't hear me, even if I screamed to you.

_**---------------------------**_

So how was that? I received complaints from my friends that this ending doesn't feel like and ending. So the next fic will be more of an epilog and all that to make my friend and myself happy. If you see anything that could be fixed then pleas tell me. I do like reviews, they make me happy.


	2. Epilog

Welcome to Ch2 (AKA the epilog). Just a sort little after story about two years after the death of Lily. The (Page Break) is about ohhh two days later, although it doesn't necessarily have to be two days.

Same disclaimer applies as Ch1.

Please enjoy the Epilog!

_**-------------------------------**_

It's been two years since I last saw you love. Do you even remember me? I heard you left the Spirit Detectives.

I visited you last night, in your dreams. Did you really think it was me you were talking to? You sounded sad, like you missed me. I won't be able to visit your dreams for a while, but I can rest with you. I hope you can wait for me.

I visited Hiei that same night too! He's doing well. He believed that I was real. He told me to visit you soon; he said you were becoming depressed. Is that true?

Well, I have to rest now; visiting two people in one night is hard and draining. I hope to see you soon love. Please hold on until I come back again.

(Page Break)

"Lily is that you?" You sound sleepy, did I wake you love? I'm sorry. Yes it is me, Kurama, I'm here.

"Good." You whisper and rest your head back on your pillow, you must be tired. Don't worry love, I'll always be here.

"Thank-you" You always look so peaceful when you sleep, like your woes with Youko Kurama, your friends and family, and your worries don't bother you. Sleep peacefully my love; your guardian will watch over you, I'll always watch over you. I love you. Now and Forever.

_**--------------------------------**_

So that's it. That's all she wrote. Hope you liked it. I really want reviews on this one especially because of my inexperience with this style of writing. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
